Una Extraña Sensación
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Al principio las guerreras mágicas me eran indiferentes. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron cuando Lucy me pidió que desquitara con ella la pena de la pérdida de mi hermano Zagato... en sus brillantes ojos escarlata pude ver el dolor y arrepentimiento y desde ese día cada vez que pensaba en ella una extraña sensación invadía mi cuerpo. [Punto de vista de Latis]


**Disclaimer: **Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por CLAMP.

* * *

**UNA EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN**

Corrí de prisa por el castillo de Cephiro con la corona de flores aferrada a mi mano; le había prometido a una pequeña niña que le entregaría aquel regalo a Lucy y eso iba a hacer.

Mantuve el paso por los largos pasillos del palacio aferrándome a encontrar al enemigo ya que hacía unos momentos había sentido que la guererra mágica Lucy se encontraba en peligro gracias a un aura maligna que estaba invadiendo el castillo.

— Lucy —pronuncié y una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo… una sensación a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando y para la cual no tenía respuestas certeras.

Al principio la joven y sus amigas provenientes de otro mundo me resultaban indiferentes, estaba enterado de todo lo que había sucedido con Zagato y Esmeralda por lo cual no las culpé de nada. Sin embargo algo cambió en mi cuando Lucy, muy triste me había pedido que desquitara mi odio por la muerte de mi hermano Zagato con ella. Aquello a parte de una tontería me pareció un gesto muy noble por parte de Lucy, quién prefería mil veces sufrir antes de que algo les sucediera a sus dos amigas. Ese día pude ver en sus ojos su arrepentimiento y dolor lo que me bastó para saber que su fuerza de voluntad y nobleza eran enormes.

Seguí corriendo, hasta que escuché una explosión cercana de donde me encontraba, al entrar a la habitación me topé con una escena poco alentadora: Lucy y Presea yacían en el suelo inconsientes.

De pronto una mujer de cabello rosa largo muy parecida a Lucy salió del cuerpo de la guerrera.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunté desconcertado al observar aquella criatura.

La mujer se acercó a mi sin previo aviso sin que yo pudiera hacer algo y susurró:

— Voy a destruir a Lucy… —abrí los ojos por el desconcierto de esas palabras y mi corazón se aceleró. No pude hacer nada más que observar cómo esa extraña criatura se marchaba.

Me volví hacía donde se encontraba Presea llamando a Lucy quién no reaccionaba. Inconscientemente dejé la corona de flores en el piso y tomé a Lucy entre mis brazos.

— Lucy —la llamé y ella enseguida abrió sus ojos de par en par. La guerrera me observó con sus brillantes ojos escarlata por un momento y yo hice lo propio.

— Lo siento pero… —murmuró posando su mano en mi rostro. Aquel tacto me llenó de una cálida sensación y mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado— Te amo, Latis —dijo antes de desvanecerse en mis brazos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de Lucy.

—¿Qué pasa? —atiné a preguntar, pero ya no obtuve respuesta, Lucy se había desmayado.

Tomé a Lucy con todo el cuidado que me era posible y me encaminé hacia su habitación. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que Presea había presenciado la confesión de Lucy, y la verdad era que en esos momentos no me importaba para nada. Mi mente y cuerpo estaban siendo bombardeados por muchísimas sensaciones a la vez.

Mientras tenía a Lucy en mis brazos no podía apartar mis ojos de ella; a pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía tan frágil contenía una enorme fuerza de voluntad y esperanza, su ser tan liviano para mi, tan pequeño me inspiraban unas grandes ganas de protegerla.

Pensé en sus palabras un y otra vez y recordé la sensación tan agradable que me produjo el sentir sus dedos en mi mejilla.

Ella me amaba, ¿y yo? ¿Qué tenía que decir al respecto?

Al fin llegué a la habitación de Lucy, la deposité suavemente en la cama y la arropé. Me quedé ahí por un largo tiempo como si estuviera pegado al piso, observándola dormir, mirando su expresión delicada y fuerte, escuchando su respiración…

Y en ese momento supe que la extraña sensación que me embargaba hacía un tiempo tenía una sola explicación, y sabía perfectamente cual era.

* * *

Princesa: Hola a todos! Bueno hacía tiempo que me vi nuevamente las Guerreras Mágicas y tenía en mente escribir sobre esta escena en particular. Todos precenciamos lo timpano de hielo que Latis era con Lucy y después de que ella le dijo que lo amaba oh sorpresa el trato hacia ella cambió ¿Porqué? hasta es tonta la pregunta.

Si eres buen fan y te has leido el manga sabrás que ocurrieron muchas cosas diferentes entre éste y el anime, pero bueno, yo me quedo con el manga y esta escena del anime :3 espero que les haya gustado! nos leemos pronto.

.

.

.

**Princesa Saiyajin presentó...**

**Puu! Puu!**

**:3**


End file.
